warhammer40kfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
User talk:Adalil
Hello there I don't know if you are using visual editor or the source editor, but I recommend you to use the source one, it makes lot of things easier. You can add caption for a picture by simply writing it like: And it'll show like in the file on the right. You also need to license and source your images you upload on this site. I assume that you've taken that picture yourself (cool conversion, btw)? You can add this in the file's page: |other versions = }} You could also describe how you've made the figure, but that is if you want to. Source -section is supposed to point to the original place the file was uploaded, but if it was here, just say here. That article is still a stub. Now I have a habit of givin free use articles a little more freedoms than the rest, but that is still a very small article. If you have any questions, feel free to ask. --Remos talk 06:00, August 18, 2018 (UTC) Okay. Easiest first. You are supposed to place the information template in the image's page which can be found from "File:39347254 2151950564846224 3196123046012256256 n-0.jpg", ie. on the file page; not on the page where the file used. Then into a bit more problematic section. As per our article ownership policy, you are not allowed to post other people's works on this site. All contents must be written by you and you only, "borrowing" ideas by copy-pasting content from other sites is considered plagiarism here on 40k fanon. In short: "Make sure the article is your content, not someone else's. If you wish to publish someone else's fanon that you think is great, you can either get them to do it, or forget it." --Administrator of the Warhammer 40k Fanon, Remos talk 08:48, August 23, 2018 (UTC) Dude, I'm pissed off. I didn't see this last message. This is a wiki after all, it's supposed to be collaborative and written by whoever. I had explicit permission of the author and was not claiming any ownership about the article. I think that this policy shouldn't be applied in this cases or could be revised in favour of creativy and free circulation of ideas. Is there any way at least to get the page I was editing for personal use? I put quite an effort into it. Adalil (talk) 08:05, September 5, 2018 (UTC) Ordo Pacis First, even if I do monitor this site quite actively, please answer to that user's talk page you are messaging to. I don't get any notification if you edit your own talk page, nor does anyone else, but everyone gets notification when their talk page is edited. I checked that Inq28 Facebook group and consulted my admin colleagues about this matter. As it is quite clear the "father of the idea" gave permission for you, page (and the file) will be restored. My honest mistake. --'Administrator of the Warhammer 40k Fanon, Remos' talk 11:04, September 5, 2018 (UTC)